Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. More recently, robotic mowers and/or remote controlled mowers have also become options for consumers to consider.
Lawn mowers are typically capable of transiting over even and uneven terrain to execute yard maintenance activities relating to mowing. However, most lawn mowers are repeatedly exposed to the same operating environments over the course of their lifetimes. For example, a lawn mower may operate to cut a single yard over its entire life, or may operate to cut a relatively fixed series of yards or parcels if it is used for commercial purposes. Given that computing devices are becoming more ubiquitous, it is to be expected that they may be employed to assist in operation of lawn mowers. As such, many additional functionalities may be provided or supported by the employment of computing devices on lawn mowers.
A robotic mower is one example of a device that employ an onboard computing device to enable its function. Moreover, such a mower is capable of autonomous or self-guided operation under the control of such a computing device. To control its operation, a robotic mower may employ a plurality of sensors to detect various boundaries and/or objects or to detect events such as a collision with an object, or detect when the mower has been lifted or tipped over. Detecting these events may be useful in controlling the application of drive and/or cutting power, or providing other control functions.
A typical robotic mower fits all of its electronics and hardware onto a single chassis. Accordingly, such a mower is relatively limited with respect to its ability to be adapted to other uses, or to be adapted with respect to its form relative to its intended use.